Otra persona
by MichBelen
Summary: Hipo se marcho de berk justo el día de su ultima prueba para convertirse en vikingo. Han pasado 5 años desde su partida, ahora es un chico distinto a lo que era antes, llega a Berk con el nombre de Axel. Solo una persona sabe quien realmente es, pero no lo delatara, nadie le reconoce pero tras un incidente su verdadero nombre sera reveladoPAUSADO PARA DEDICARME A MI NUEVA HISTORIA
1. Introducción

**Quiero decirles que estoy recién comenzando a hacer historias que tengan que ver con películas,ya que estoy acostumbrada a hacer otro tipo de historias, me gustaría pedirles que si tienen cualquier duda, dejen reviews para saberlas. Bueno aquí les dejo la historia.**

_Mi nombre es Hipo, tengo 20 años, soy el hijo de Estoico el Vasto, jefe de Berk, mi destino era ser el siguiente jefe de la aldea, pero algo ocurrió y fui exiliado de Berk, ahora vivo con mi madre Valka, una experta en Dragones, se preguntaran ¿Dragones? ¿Eso realmente existe? Si, donde yo vivo, es un lugar donde hay toda clase de dragones, estamos al cuidado del Alfa, el dragón que es capaz de domina a todos los dragones si quisiera, pero no lo haría nunca si nosotros no se lo pidiéramos, los dragones aunque no lo parezcan, son las criaturas más nobles que existen, ellos son capaces de hacer cosas increíbles por sus amigos, pero las personas no lo comprenden y los matan, los dragones pueden hacer que tu vida cambie por completo, les contaré como cambiaron la mía y como lo siguen haciendo._

_Viví la mayor parte de mi vida en Berk, una aldea que siempre estaba en guerra con los dragones, mi padre siempre buscaba el nido de los dragones, pero nunca lo hallaba, a parte de los destrozos que habían los dragones estaban los míos, yo no era el vikingo más fuerte y grande que había, s no era el debilucho que no valía nada, por eso me lo pasaba inventando cosas y quería combatir pero por mi físico, quedarme con Bocón, a arreglar las espadas, hachas, escudos, en fin, mi trabajo era de herrero, pero siempre me escapaba para ver a los dragones, y cuando lo hacía, se desataba el caos, se podría decir, que era un estorbo ahí, pero un día en una de mis escapadas derribe a un furia nocturna, la especie de dragón que creíamos, era la más temida qué existe, nadie me creyó y fui ridiculizado como siempre, al día siguiente fui en busca de ese dragón y lo encontré mal herido, me fije en sus ojos y pude verme a mí mismo, decidí a soltarlo, no pude matarlo. Mi padre planifico otro viaje en busca del nido, y decidió que debía entrenar para convertirme en un verdadero vikingo, era el peor vikingo que haya existido, pero algo bueno hice, encontré un verdadero amigo, el dragón que le coloque por nombre Chimuelo, gracias a él comencé a mejorar en el entrenamiento, y Gothi decidió que yo debía matar a un dragón, ese día decidí irme, pero justo en ese momento, Astrid me descubrió, le intente explicar pero no me dejo, la seguí con chimuelo, la tome y la deje en un árbol, luego de eso, la lleve sobre chimuelo, volamos y chimuelo nos llevó al nido de los dragones, corrimos gran peligro al ver a quien dirigía a los dragones comerse a uno de ellos por no llevarle su alimento y se fijó en nosotros, salimos lo más rápido que pudimos de ahí, luego descendimos, y me dijo que mañana debía matar a un dragón, pero le dije que no le digiera nada a mi padre sobre el dragón, pero lo que más me sorprendió, es qué me haya dado un beso en mi mejilla y luego me golpeo el hombro. Al día siguiente, era el gran día, tenía que matar a un dragón, ese día fue cuando me escape, estaba en el ruedo, tome un cuchillo y soltaron al pesadilla monstruosa, me deshice de todo, mi casco y mi cuchillo, me acerque lentamente a él, pero mi padre golpeo un fierro y el dragón se asustó y comenzó a atacarme, entonces chimuelo apareció y lo ataco, creando una nube de polvo, entonces los vikingos se tiraron para atrapar a chimuelo, pero me subí en él y salimos corriendo de ahí, los vikingos se sorprendieron, no creían lo que veían, una persona montando un dragón, comenzaron a tirarnos flechas pero volamos y desaparecimos, fuimos directamente al nido de dragones, comenzamos a combatir a esa bestia, lo logramos pero algo salió mal y perdí mi pierna izquierda, caí inconsciente, no sé cómo, pero alguien me salvo y curo de mi herida, cuando desperté vi a una mujer, me dijo que ella era mi madre, no podía creerlo, pasaron unos meses hasta que mi herida sano, entonces, me cree una prótesis para poder caminar, como era bueno como herrero, quedo una muy buena, podía girarse, pase 5 años con mi madre aprendiendo todo sobre dragones y quede a cargo del alfa llamado salvajibestia, durante ese tiempo me seguía viendo con Astrid y nos hicimos novios, según me entere por ella que mi padre había puesto a la persona más tonta de Berk como heredero de Berk, eso no me importo muchos pero sabía que con Patán como jefe, Berk sufriría la peor pesadilla del mundo, aun así no decidí volver, todavía no era el tiempo necesario para regresar. Cuando se acercó el cumpleaños de Astrid, le regale un collar hecho de hierro de gronkle en forma de hacha y otro de dragón, el de hacha lo ocuparía yo y el de dragón ella. Siempre rodeados con cosas hechas con ayuda de los dragones, todo tenía que ver con esas majestuosas bestias._

**Quiero decirles, que este no es el capitulo 1 sino que es como una introducción, luego vendrá el primer capitulo**


	2. Capitulo 1

_Bueno como les prometi aqui esta el primer capitulo de la historia espero que les guste_

**_(-)_**

**_Era una hermosa mañana en el santuario de dragones, Hipo y su madre Valka tomaban un delicioso desayuno compuesto por leche de yak y unos huevos de gallina, sus dragones comían una cesta de pescado cada uno, era un lugar cálido, y no porque vivieran con dragones sino porque eran una gran familia que se cuidaban y protegían unos con otros tal como lo había soñado Hipo. Luego de desayunar, Hipo salió explorar como lo hacía todas las mañanas, hace unos meses atrás había comenzado la costumbre de salir a explorar islas cercanas en busca de dragones, durante una de sus exploraciones encontró dos amigos, Eret y Heather._**

Hola Hipo.- Dijo Heather, una chica de cabello negro montada en un Nadder de color negro y las espinas azules.

Hola Heather, ¿Dónde está Eret?

No lo sé, dijo que se tardaría un poco en llegar.

¿Sabes por qué se tardara?

Debía arreglar unos problemas con su dragón.

¿Qué le sucedió con antorcha esta vez?

No le quiere hacer caso a Eret.

Tratándose de Eret, ningún dragón le haría caso.

Tienes razón Hipo, ni las personas lo hacen.

Mejor vamos a buscarlo, hoy viajaremos más al noreste.

Si nos tardamos más, no completaremos el mapa nunca.

Tienes un punto Heather, bien vamos por ese par.

**_Heather e Hipo fueron una isla al sur de ahí, se encontraban un pesadilla monstruosa de color azul y verde peleando con un chico de cabello negro amarrado con una cola._**

¿Por qué no te mueves, antorcha? De seguro Hipo y Heather ya se fueron sin nosotros.-Miro al dragón que estaba tirado en el suelo.- Levántate antorcha, si no lo haces no te daré pescado.- Dicho esto el dragón se prendió fuego.- Así que con esa estamos antorcha, que pasaría si tomo esta anguila.- Asustando al dragón.- Que miedoso eres, es solo un peluche.- El dragón miro mejor y cuando se dio cuenta lanzo un disparo de fuego en contra de Eret dejándolo quemado.

Veo que se divierte.- Dijo Heather

Quieres divertirte Heather, si es así baja ahora y deja que antorcha juegue contigo.

No gracias, prefiero reírme de ti ya que tu dragón no te hace caso.

Si tú tuvieras un pesadilla monstruosa, estarías igual que yo.

Eres un…

Ya basta.- Dijo Hipo interrumpiendo a Heather.- Cálmense, Eret deja que vea a antorcha, tal vez pueda ver que le sucede.

Está bien Hipo, pero te advierto, ha estado muy bravo estos días

Muy bien; Eret pásame un pescado.

Toma, ten cuidado.

Antorcha, tranquilo amigo, no te hare daño.- Se acercó lentamente al dragón.- Toma, buen chico.- Dándole el pescado y acariciando su cabeza.

¿Cómo lo lograste?- Pregunto Eret.

Si eres amable con él no te atacara y te obedecerá.

Sí, si como digas. ¿Quién es el dragón más tonto?, A ver, si eres tu.- Dijo Eret y el dragón se prendió fuego.

Mejor no lo molestes, tu monta a Chimuelo y yo me voy en antorcha.

Como quieras Hipo, como quieras.

**_Se marcharon en busca de nuevos lugares por recorrer, se pasaron todo el día en eso, llegaron a 5 aldeas, allí se conoció a Hipo como "el conquistador de dragones", ya que en esos lugares habían muchos dragones que los atacaban pero Hipo podía controlarlos. El rumor de que había una persona capaz de dominar dragones se expandió por todos lados gracias a Mercader Johan._**

(-)

Gracias a videl.S.S, Nia Haddok y xelviand por comentar y a todos ustedes por leer mi historia.

Muchas gracias, saludos


	3. Capitulo 2

_Bueno, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que mi historia les agrade, si quieren aportar con algo a la historia, algún personaje o un tipo nuevo de dragón déjenlo en los comentarios y yo veré cuales ideas coloco._

**_(-)_**

**_Amanecía en Berk, una isla que siempre es atacada por dragones, a pesar de ser muy antigua tiene muchas casas nuevas, entre ese paisaje de guerras y desolación, existe alguien que cree que los dragones son buenos pero tiene que aparentar que los odia al igual que debe aparentar odiar al antiguo heredero de berk, ella es Astrid, la mejor vikinga de berk por su carácter pero lo que no saben es que está del lado de los dragones al igual que su novio el conquistador de dragones, cada mañana sale a entrenar al bosque y durante sus salidas se ve con Hipo._**

Vamos preciosa, acepta casarte conmigo.- Dijo Patán

Nunca lo haré.- Dijo Astrid

Pero soy el heredero de Berk, todos me tienen miedo y hacen caso a todo lo que les pida.

No me interesa, aunque fueras el heredero del mundo no me casaría contigo.

Lo harás, ya lo veras.

¿Y qué me sucederá si no lo hago? ¿A caso serias capaz de exiliarme como lo hizo estoico con el traidor de Hipo?

Claro que sí.

No te creo, bueno yo me voy a entrenar no quiero malgastar mi tiempo contigo.

Esto no se quedara así Astrid

Lo mismo digo Patán.- Marchándose al bosque.- ¿Qué se cree patán? No sé cómo no se rinde.- Lanzando el hacha.- Me gustaría que alguien te bajara de la nubes donde estas para que te dieras cuenta de la realidad.- Lanzando de nuevo su hacha rompiendo un arbusto.- Maldito, imbécil, hijo de troll…

Mi lady, ¿Por qué tantos insultos?- Interrumpió un chico montado en una metamórfala.

Hipo.- Corriendo a abrazarlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? creí que nos veríamos la otra semana.

Pero quería verte Astrid

Yo igual, pero corres gran riesgo si vienes antes de la fecha.

Lo sé, pero por ti correría cualquier riesgo tan solo por verte.- Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.- Sabes que tú eres la razón de mi vida.

Y tú de la mía, pero no quiero que te suceda nada, por eso debes venir en los dias que nos pusimos de acuerdo.

Perdóname pero no podía aguantar un día más sin verte mi lady.- Abrazándola más fuerte y dándole un beso en la frente.- Tengo una duda.

¿Cuál?

¿Para quién eran tantos insultos?

Eran para patán

¿Qué te hizo?

Durante esta semana, mea presionado para que acepte ser su esposa pero estaría loca si lo hiciera.

Olvida eso, quiero decirte algo, por eso es que vine antes para que después solo actúes como lo sigues haciendo.

¿De qué se trata?

Tengo que investigar algo aquí en Berk y tengo planeado quedarme por aquí una semana o dos, necesito encontrar algo que mi madre dejo en la isla que es primordial para el libro que estoy creando sobre los dragones.

¿Pero cómo lo harás sin que te descubran? Recuerda que bocón es el que mejor te conoce y si te ve no pasaras desapercibido.

Tengo un plan, les hare creer a todos que estaba pescando y comenzó una tormenta que me llevo a otra parte, y llegue aquí, les diré que mi nombre es Axel y que vengo de una isla que es atacada por dragones.

Pero te reconocerán por tu ropa o tu cabello.

También pensé en eso, oscureceré mi cabello con un tinte que cree que dura tres semanas, cambiare mi ropa, también me hice una bota que ocultara mi prótesis y al pasar la semana unos dragones vendrán a hacer un caos y uno me tomara y me llevara como presa haciéndole creer a berk que fui presa de los dragones.

¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado?

Si pero tranquila tengo otros planes si algo falla.

Tengo que irme Hipo, se me hizo tarde.

Adiós Astrid, acuérdate de lo que hablamos.

Sí, nos vemos cuando puedas.

**_Astrid se fue a la aldea e Hipo se montó en la metamórfala. Al llegar a casa siguió perfeccionado todo para que su plan saliera bien, su madre le dio las indicaciones para encontrar un cofre que tenía algunas investigaciones que ella hizo antes de marcharse, al terminar la semana tenía todo listo para poner en marcha su plan._**

_(-)_

_Lo siento si es muy corto pero quiero hacer capítulos cortos cuando quiera hacer lo capítulos largos serán como especiales, para que se entienda mejor la historia, muchas gracias hasta la proxima_


End file.
